Recently, the Internet, or particularly the “World Wide Web” has been of particular interest in the provision of commerce, and has given rise to a widespread desire to engage in “e-commerce”. For background purposes World Wide Web (WWW), is a collection of globally distributed text and multimedia documents and files and other network services linked in such a way as to create an immense electronic library from which information can be retrieved quickly by intuitive searches. The Web represents the application of hypertext technology and a graphical interface to the Internet to retrieve information that is contained in specially formatted documents that may reside in the same computer or be distributed across many computers around the world. Currently, the Web's functionality is based on three main elements: HTML, HTTP and URL. Hypertext Markup Language (HTML) comprises the programming codes, or tags, that define fonts, layouts, embedded graphics, and links (hyperlinks) to other documents accessible via the Web. HyperText Transfer Protocol (HTTP) defines a set of standards for transmitting Web pages across the Internet. Universal Resource Locator (URL) is a standardized naming convention for identifying a Web document or file, in a sense the address of a link. The result is called the “Web” because it is made up of many sites, all linked together, with users traveling from one site to the next by selecting appropriate hyperlinks.
Web sites, also called Web pages, are really Internet sites that all use the same techniques and HTML tags to create multimedia documents with hypertext links. Each Web page can contain many screens or printed pages of text, graphics, audio, and even video, and the starting point for any Web site is called its home page. Although each page is an Internet site, it must be accessed via a special program called a Web browser, which can translate the HTML into the graphical images, text, and hypertext links intended by the creator of the page.
As acceptance of the Internet has become widespread, it may be seen that the Internet has a great capacity to allow interaction between various individuals and entities.
The present invention also has a general background relating to a business practice that involves four entities: a Customer, a Seller, a Supplier, and a Carrier/Shipper. In the most typical business model the Customer initially contacts the Seller and inquires regarding availability of a product. The Seller locates a Supplier having the product and then “drop ships” the product to the Customer though use of a Carrier. Drop shipping is an arrangement whereby the Supplier ships merchandise directly to the Customer. This technique helps the Seller avoid inventory and related administrative costs.
In today's conventional order entry/purchasing environment, where sellers distribute orders to many suppliers, the suppliers will typically have unique order interfaces or data interfaces which complicates the ability to exchange orders and order status between the suppliers and the sellers. As a means of receiving orders, confirming orders and acknowledging shipment of orders some suppliers support EDI, others use XML, telephones, and/or fax. This difficulty in receiving and providing timely and efficient shipment status has been a significant problem for both sellers and suppliers in this situation. Readily available shipment status is essential to good customer service; it minimizes the cost to obtain shipment status, improves customer service, and gives the buyer positive confirmation that their order is on its way.
For purposes of example, a current exemplary order entry process for an Internet based company known as “SellerCo.com” is highlighted in FIG. 1 of the above-reference VOV application. In this example, SellerCo.com meets the demands for difficult to find Maintenance Repair and Operating (MRO) products. Referring to FIG. 1, the process ensues at step (1), whereby the buyer/customer places an order on SellerCo.com's Internet web site. At step (2) SellerCo.com customer service representative (CSR) locates a supplier, typically via the Internet, a supplier list or any other research means. Once the supplier is located, at step (3) the SellerCo.com provides the customer with a price estimate. This estimate can be conveyed by email, mail, fax, telephone or any other suitable communication means. In due course the customer will likely approve the price estimate and convey such back to the seller via any suitable communications medium. At step (4), the seller's CSR enters the confirmed order into the seller's ship acquisition plan (SAP) system. The supplier then communicates the order to the supplier, typically by fax, email, phone or other suitable communication means. At step (5), the supplier enters the order in their particular order fulfillment system. Typically, this process takes on average three business days to complete.
Once the supplier enters the order in to their particular order fulfillment system then, at step (6), the supplier ships the order using one of numerous possible carrier interface stations, such as UPS, FedEx, Airborne, etc. At step (7), the product is shipped and the carrier/shipping company bills the supplier for the shipping charges. This billing process typically occurs in a time frame of one to two weeks. Once the shipment commences the supplier, at step (8) invoices the seller for the cost of the product and the shipping charges. The seller, who acknowledges shipment via receipt of the supplier's invoice, bills the customer/buyer for the products and, at step (9), the buyer receives the invoice for the product and pays the seller. At step (10), either prior to or subsequent to the seller receiving payment from the customer/buyer, the seller provides payment to the supplier for the product and the shipping charges. Typically, this process takes on average fifteen business days to complete.
Under the above-described process certain business problems have been noted, which are discussed as follows. Assume that the seller places the order with the supplier and also assume that the seller does not receive shipment confirmation or status. When the customer calls the seller to determine the status of the order, the seller cannot immediately provide such information, and thus has to call or otherwise contact the supplier to get the tracking number and/or order status, which may or may not be immediately available from the supplier. Once the seller has been provided with the order status and/or shipment tracking number, the seller calls or emails the order status to the customer. Such interaction necessarily causes delay and cost to both the seller and the supplier. As a result of the seller being unable to provide immediate feedback to the customer, the customer is dissatisfied. Additionally, the manual billing aspect of the present system provides unnecessary delays in payment that further hinders the cost efficiency of the supplier and the seller.
Therefore it may be seen that the need to provide good order and shipment status is well recognized. Additionally, a need exists to provide for an order entry and order visibility system that allows for efficient billing to occur between supplier/seller and seller/customer. Such a system should also be able to provide the supplier with a streamlined shipping process that includes automated shipping label processing